


Against Expectations

by sonataofsilence



Series: Forging New Ground [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everybody is protective of Darcy, If Dummy doesn't melt your heart then you don't have one, Multi, Soulmates, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataofsilence/pseuds/sonataofsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had never known what to make of the words which curled around his ankle.</p>
<p>  <em>"For somebody so supposedly dangerous, you look really adorable."</em></p>
<p>In which Darcy Lewis has a lot of friends who support her, Bucky makes a big mistake while trying to do the right thing, and JARVIS is one sneaky AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au where a person is born with the first words their soulmate(s) will say to them somewhere on their body. 
> 
> I never expected to ship this pairing, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> EDIT: The sequel is now up! It is Part 4 in the Forging New Ground series, but you're really missing out if you skip Parts 2 & 3!

Bucky had never known what to make of the words which curled around his ankle.

_For somebody so supposedly dangerous, you look really adorable._

On one hand, he liked the idea of being dangerous.  What fella wouldn’t?  On the other hand, he wasn’t so sure he wanted some dame calling him ‘adorable.’  That seemed more like something that would happen to Steve.  Except Steve only had one word, a very formal ‘ _Captain._ ’  Probably just another reason the punk was so stubborn about enlisting.  Well.  Maybe they would both meet their soulmates over there while fighting the war.

But then Bucky was captured and experimented on, and after he had been rescued by a much larger Steve—definitely a story there—he had no time to waste thinking about his soulmate or his words.  Hydra had to be stopped.  He didn't think about his soulmate again until he was falling, and only then it was a brief flash of sorrow and regret that he was leaving them behind.

 

After that, he didn’t think at all.

 

 ****

 

Darcy Lewis was a pro at rolling with the punches.  What went down in New Mexico and London only backed that up.  So she had never been bothered by the worry many people had over their soulmates.  Many people seemed to worry that they would have to wait too long, or that they would never meet them, or even worse, that they would be rejected.  Which was ridiculous, since a soulmate is the one person meant for you.  Words were the universe’s way of signaling that, and the universe was hardly ever wrong.  Sure, rejection did happen in some cases, but those were so rare.  There really was no point in worrying about something so unlikely.  Then again, a few years ago Darcy would have considered aliens just as unlikely. 

Either way, when SHIELD collapsed leaving Jane, and therefore Darcy, without a job, Darcy was able to handle it while Jane was wide-eyed with worry.  “Hey, don’t freak out,” she told Jane.  “We can just work at Stark Industries.”

“Why would we work there?” Jane asked in confusion.  “I mean, I know the company has changed its direction but what use would they have for an astrophysicist?”

“Ehh, who knows?  But Thor knows Stark, right?  I bet he could hook us up with jobs.”

Jane’s jaw dropped.  “Darcy,” she said reproachfully, “I can’t do that!”

 

A week later they were both working at Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I know. This chapter was more set-up than anything else. I'm already working on the next chapter. It should be up later today.


	2. Just Another Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect such a response when I posted this, especially for something so short! I'm really flattered. Thank you!
> 
> As promised, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it just as much.

Along with the new job working for Stark, there also came new housing in the form of her own suite in Stark Tower.  That’s right, _suite_.  Even after four months of living there, Darcy still had more trouble believing she had more than one room all to herself than believing that her boss was dating a god.  Or alien.  Whatever.

The downside with so much space was she often had difficulty remembering where she had put things.  Important things like her hairbrush.  After a few minutes of wandering from room to room peering about, Darcy decided it was a lost cause.  Another perk of her job was the lack of a dress code, so she had kept her wardrobe casual.  Nobody would care if her hair was a little messier than usual today.  In fact, they probably wouldn’t even notice.

As Darcy stepped out into the hallway and walked to the elevator, she spoke aloud.  “Hey JARVIS?  Did Jane sleep at all last night?”

“I’m afraid not, Miss Lewis,” the AI responded.  “She has not eaten yet either.”

“Of course she hasn’t.”  Darcy shook her head, unsurprised, as she pressed the button for the floor which had the communal kitchen.  “What about her partners in crime?”

“Mr. Stark is in the same condition as Dr. Foster, but Dr. Banner did sleep some.  He has not eaten yet, however.”

“Just another Thursday then.”

“Indeed.”

By then the elevator doors had opened, and Darcy stepped out.  Within minutes she had four bowls of cereal placed on a large tray she had commandeered for this purpose, along with two glasses of orange juice, one glass of milk, and one mug of green tea.  Carrying the heavy tray carefully, she walked slowly back to the elevator.  Knowing the routine, JARVIS opened the elevator doors for her and selected the floor the labs were located on.  She thanked him as usual, and moments later was stepping into the shared lab.  Each of the Scientists Three, as she liked to call them, had their own separate lab but for the most part they all worked in the largest lab together.

Darcy did not pause as she carried the tray of food over to Dr. Banner’s work area, where he was already engrossed with something under a microscope.  “Breakfast time, Dr. Banner,” she grinned.  “Gold star on getting some sleep last night, by the way.  You’re an excellent role model.”

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile as he took one of the bowls and the mug off the tray.  “Thank you, Darcy.  But I’m not exactly a role model.”

“Sure you are!  You eat and sleep when you’re supposed to most of the time, which is a lot more than the Trouble Twins over there.”

Banner raised his eyebrows.  “‘The Trouble Twins?’”

“No good?” Darcy asked.  “Would the Disaster Duo be better?”

He blinked.  “I…. don’t think so, no.”

“Then Trouble Twins it is.”  She left him with that, and headed over to Jane’s area.  “Jaaaaaaaane,” she called.

The astrophysicist looked up in confusion from her laptop with bleary eyes.  “Darcy?  I thought you went to bed.”

“I did, boss lady,” Darcy chirped.  “ _You_ just got sucked into science again.”

“Oops,” Jane murmured.

“Yeah,” she agreed.  “Especially since you have that date with Thor tonight.”

Jane’s eyes widened.  “Oh no!  I must look like a mess.”

“Hey, don’t worry.  Just take your breakfast, eat, and get some sleep before tonight.”

Her boss complied readily enough, but as she grabbed the cereal and juice she asked, “What about keeping me on a regular sleep schedule?”

“Oh, I gave up on that over a month ago,” Darcy answered flippantly.  She turned around to face Stark’s section of the lab.  He was much more of a challenge than the other two, and she took a moment to mentally prepare herself.  Before she could take a single step, however, there was a sudden explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. A cliffhanger is very cruel. Don't worry, if the next chapter isn't posted tonight, it will be there by tomorrow morning.
> 
> Thanks again for all of the kudos, I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to read and support this fic. Please feel free to comment or ask questions.


	3. The Definition of Fun

The explosion made Darcy stumble backwards, and she struggled to keep the tray balanced.  She grimaced and glanced over her shoulder.  Jane looked fine, but she was looking a bit alarmed.  Following Jane’s gaze, she realized her boss was staring at Dr. Banner, who was slouched over the counter at his workstation.  Biting her lip, she called out, “Dr. Banner?”

He was breathing heavily and did not seem to hear her.  Heart pounding, she called his name again.  This time, he straightened up and said, “I’m fine.”

Darcy felt herself breathe out in relief.  She turned back towards Stark’s section of the lab and yelled, “Stop making things explode, Stark!”  She caught sight of him standing next to Dummy, who was waving around a fire extinguisher but not using it.  This was slightly problematic considering they were in front of what looked liked a small electrical fire, complete with sparks and everything.

“Lewis?” Stark coughed, waving away some smoke.  “What are you doing here?”  Before she could answer, he pointed at the fire and said, “There. There, Dummy!  Do your job before I strip you for parts.”  The bot sprayed the fire extinguisher in a wide arc, covering not only the small fire but the rest of the table as well.  Stark just snorted.  “Well, that’s better than last time, at least.”

Darcy smiled at the bot's antics and strode over to Stark.  “Time for breakfast,” she said.

Stark looked down at the tray and snorted again, this time in derision.  “No.  I refuse.  You don’t even have any coffee, Lewis.  That’s not just incompetence, that’s inhumane.”

“Only the good little scientists who go to bed like they’re supposed to get coffee,” she chided.  “You can have either the milk or the orange juice, and after you eat you’re going to take a nap.”

“That’s what you think, Lewis,” chuckled Stark.

Darcy smirked.  “That’s what I _know_ , because if you don’t, I’ll call your boss.”

“What will you call me for?”  The two of them looked over towards the elevator, where Pepper Potts was stepping out into the lab.

“Hey Pep!” beamed Stark.  “You just missed all the fun.”

“You need to revise your definition of fun,” sighed Dr. Banner.

“What did he do this time?” she asked.

“I resent that accusation, Pep.  Really, how could you?”

Ignoring Stark, Darcy explained, “He made something go splodey. Also, hey Miss Potts.”  Feeling ridiculous, she gave an awkward bob of her head, since she was still stuck holding that tray.

“Nothing important, I hope?  And please call me Pepper.”

“I’m just working on the Widow’s Bite.  I can do much better.”

“Tony, where did you get Natasha’s weapon from?” Pepper inquired.

“Natasha,” responded Stark.  “She just got here…. last night?  This morning?”

“And this is exactly why you don't get any coffee and have to take a nap after breakfast,” grinned Darcy, returning to her point.  “You can play with your toys later.”

“This is definitely not a toy, Lewis,” retorted Stark.  “Besides, Pepper is here to see me and I—”

“Actually,” Pepper interrupted.  “I’m here to see Darcy.  And she’s right, Tony.  Breakfast and then a nap.”

“Pepper….” Stark whined.

“No, Tony.”  Pepper’s voice remained resolute.

His shoulders slumped and he grabbed a bowl of cereal and the last glass of orange juice, muttering, “At least I know what’s in this, unlike one of Dummy’s shakes.”  The bot, who had remained next to Stark, drooped in dejection.

Pepper turned to Darcy.  “If you don’t mind following me up to the kitchen, we can chat while you eat your breakfast.”

“Sure,” she agreed, slightly bewildered.  She followed the woman nonetheless back up to the kitchen.  She had no idea why Pepper would want to talk to her.  She may work for her technically, but they had not really interacted much except for when Pepper occasionally came down to the lab.  Even then, most of Pepper’s interactions were with Stark.  Darcy frowned in thought.  Hopefully Pepper had not noticed how little work Darcy had to do and was not about to fire her!  That would really suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dummy! I'm glad I got to write him though. I also had a lot of fun writing Tony in this chapter. Hopefully I'll get to write more of him.
> 
> Not really much of a cliffhanger as last time, at least. I considered continuing on, but I just like the pacing of this better. I'm going to keep writing though, so if there isn't another chapter up in the next couple of hours, it'll be up by tomorrow morning.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the kudos! This is only the second fanfic I've written, and the first fic I've written for the Avengers. I am still stunned by the response I'm getting. Maybe in comparison to other fics it's not very much, but it still is more than I ever expected. It means a lot. So thank you!


	4. Baby-sitting Duty

Sitting at the large kitchen table across from Pepper did not make Darcy feel any less anxious.  Earlier she had felt hungry, but ever since Pepper asked to speak to her away from the lab that hunger had vanished.  Now it was all she could do to sit there and not fidget.

“Darcy,” began Pepper.  “I’ve noticed that you’ve been taking care of Tony and Bruce in addition to Jane.”

Darcy grimaced.  “I couldn’t leave them out.  I know it’s not my job, but….”

“How would you like it to be?” inserted Pepper.

“Huh?”

“How would you like it to be your job?”  Darcy could only stare at Pepper, but the other woman paid no attention and went on.  “Tony still doesn't have a personal assistant, and we _both_ think you would do an excellent job.  He doesn’t need one as much now that he’s no longer running the company, but there are still some functions he has to attend on occasion, among other things.  You’re already fairly good at getting him to eat and sleep occasionally, and you don’t even have any authority over him right now.”

“But what about Jane?” protested Darcy.  “I can’t just leave her after everything we’ve been through together.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Pepper reassured her.  “You would be doing everything you’re doing now, with the addition of corralling Tony at a more in-depth level.  You would still have time to assist Jane, although it will not be as much.  And you will be _much_ busier.”

“I don’t know,” Darcy hedged.  “I mean, I’m more of a baby-sitter right now than anything else.  I don’t know if I’m really qualified for a job like that.”

“But you are, because that’s essentially what this job is.  Baby-sitting Tony.  Take it from me,” said Pepper, a wry twist to her mouth.  “Would it help if I told you that you’d being earning a very large paycheck?”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” chuckled Darcy.  She paused and really began to consider the job offer.  Leisure time spent scrolling through tumblr and instagram was fun—not to mention addictive—but lately she had been feeling a little, well, useless.  At the same time however, this sounded like a lot of responsibility and she wouldn’t see her best friend as much anymore.  If she took the job, she would definitely worry over Jane.  It was too much to think about so early in the morning.  “Give me some time to decide?”

Pepper gave her a gentle smile.  “Of course.  I know it is a big decision.  But if you have any questions about it, you can ask me or Natasha, if you think I’m too biased.”

“Natasha?  You mean the Black Widow?  That Natasha?”

“That very one,” confirmed Pepper, standing up.  “She took over after me when Tony gave me the company.”

“Huh.  Ok.”  Darcy was feeling very eloquent today.  “Thanks Pepper.”

Pepper only smiled once more.  “You’ve earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you're wondering when Bucky will show up again. Well, it won't be too long now before that happens! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Writing Pepper was a nice change of pace. She's so calm and self-assured here, it made me feel that way too.


	5. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I build her up....

After Pepper left, Darcy ate her breakfast mechanically, lost in thought.  By the time she had finished and started to trudge back down to the lab, she had decided that she would better off talking to Jane about it to hear her opinion.  But Jane needed sleep, and then she had that date with Thor.  Talking with her would have to wait. 

Reaching the lab, Darcy glanced about.  Jane had left, but Stark seemed to be pestering Dr. Banner.  He stopped when he caught sight of her and wandered over.  “Hey Lewis, if you’re gonna work for me you should come with me upstairs.  Cap just got in and he brought some friends along.  You need to meet them.”

“If you know Pepper offered me a job, you should already know that I haven’t decided yet.  And if you’re done with breakfast you should go to bed.”

“You’ll take the job,” Stark said confidently.  “You’re already bossing me around.  Might as well make it official.”

“Bed, Stark.”  As soon as Darcy said the words, she winced.  He only grinned with glee.

“I’m flattered sweetheart, but as attractive as you are I am unfortunately in a committed relationship.  Disappointing I know, but you’re young.  You’ll bounce back.”

She rolled her eyes.  It was always so difficult to reason with this man.  “Don’t make me get my taser.”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Stark said, “See?  You threaten me just like Coulson.  You’ll take the job.”  He headed towards the elevator but was blocked by Dummy.  He laughed softly and patted the bot’s main support strut, whispering good night.  In return, Dummy reached up and tried to gently pet the top of Stark’s head.  For the most part, he succeeded, except Stark’s hair was now messier than usual.  As soon as the bot was finished, Stark darted around him and entered the elevator.  Once he was gone, Darcy looked up out of habit.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“You’ll let me know if he goes anywhere else other than his floor?”

“Of course Miss Lewis.  And if I may, I think you would make an excellent personal assistant for sir.”

Her eyes widened.  “You too, JARVIS?”

“I am afraid so,” the AI responded, his tone as dry as ever.

“For what it’s worth,” added Dr. Banner, “I think so too.”

She gave him a fond smile.  “It’s worth a lot, Dr. Banner.  Thanks.”

“Bruce, please.”

“Thanks, Bruce.  And now you have to call me Darcy.  Fair’s fair.”

“Alright, Darcy.  I guess I’ll see you again at lunch?”

“Sure thing!  Later Bruce!”  She waved, and he nodded in return before refocusing on his work.

The remainder of the day was pretty standard, although Darcy did find this really relaxing site that had a live feed of jellyfish floating around in an aquarium.  She must have stared at it for at least half an hour.  Throughout the day, the job offer remained in the back of her mind.  Everybody’s assurances had helped, but she still wanted to talk to Jane before deciding anything.  After lunch, she decided she would take Pepper’s advice and speak to Natasha.  JARVIS located her for Darcy, informing her that Natasha could be found in the gym and would not mind an interruption.

As Darcy entered the gym, she noticed Natasha stretching in the very center of the large room.  She was dressed in simple gym clothes, with her signature red hair pulled back in a bun.  She saw Darcy as soon as she came in, and gestured her over with a welcoming grin.  Darcy began to introduce herself, but she was cut off with a gentle, “I know who you are.”

Her mouth fell open slightly.  “You do?  But how?”  At Natasha’s raised eyebrow, she shook her head and continued, “Of course you do.  Spy thing.  Right.”

“So what do you want to know?” asked Natasha.

She shrugged.  “Actually, I’m not really sure.  Maybe are there any things I need to watch out for, I guess?”

“Just try to keep JARVIS on your side, and remember that Pepper is your trump card,” the spy answered lazily.  “From what I’ve heard, you’ve already got the right idea.  And Pepper wouldn’t have offered you the job if she didn’t think you could handle it.”

Before Darcy could open her mouth to respond, one of the changing room doors opened on the side of the gym opposite her, and out came a man she most definitely recognized.  After all, she had had plenty of free time in the months following the release of SHIELD’s files to peruse many of those documents.  There was no doubt it was the Winter Soldier, the deadly assassin, stalking towards the two of them.

Except he did not seem that deadly.  Not while wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, with his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  If anything, he looked downright cute.  Never being one to think carefully over her words, Darcy blurted, “For somebody so supposedly dangerous, you look really adorable.”

At her words he froze and stared at her for several long seconds.  She assumed that he had been taken aback by the compliment, but she did not notice Natasha stiffening beside her.  At last he spoke.  “ _You always this reckless?_ ”

Darcy’s breath caught and her heartbeat sped up as she gaped at him.  Now she understood his reaction, for those very words were scrawled upon her back, right above her left shoulder blade.  “Ohmigod!” she squawked, pointing at him.  “You’re my soulmate!”

But he was shaking his head.  “No,” he glared.  “I refuse.”

Darcy’s eyes widened in shock and she bit her lip at the pain in her chest.  “But you don’t even know me….” she whispered.  He only remained silent while continuing to glower at her.  “Why?  If you really are my soulmate, why?”

He looked away at that and, his voice gruff, responded, “I can’t be your soulmate.”

Overwhelmed by the lump in her throat and the way her heart seemed to clench, she turned around and rushed to the elevator doors.  Behind her, she could hear Natasha hissing something in what sounded like Russian, but she was too focused on getting the elevator doors to close before the tears in her eyes could spill over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... to break her down.
> 
> So, how many of you are mad at me?
> 
> EDIT: Okay, so a couple of people have asked about what Natasha said. I can't include that in the final chapter, but if enough people were to ask for a sequel, that part would be included.
> 
> In any case, is there anything any of you would like to see in the final chapter? If I can include it, I will. So please, let me know if you have any requests!
> 
> Lastly, the jelly cam is a real thing, and I stared at it a lot while brainstorming this chapter. Here's the link:
> 
> http://www.montereybayaquarium.org/animals-and-experiences/live-web-cams/jelly-cam


	6. Rolling with the Punches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this final chapter, let me say just one thing:  
> I can explain.
> 
> Ok! Read on!

As the elevator doors opened and Darcy stepped out, she blinked through her tears in confusion.  She was at the lab.  Thinking she had pressed the wrong button, she was about to backtrack when she heard a concerned, “Darcy?  What’s wrong?”  Bruce was striding towards her, and it was obvious by the expression on his face he had noticed her tears. 

“I’m sorry, I just….  I mean I can’t….” she sobbed, struggling to get the words out.

“Shhh, Darcy,” he soothed.  “I need you to just breathe slowly.  I don’t want you to start hyperventilating, okay?”

She nodded mutely, and focused on breathing.  Her breaths were halting at first, but after a few moments they gradually slowed.  She felt calmer, but no less dismal than before.  “I’m sorry,” she repeated more deliberately. 

“What happened?  Is this about that job offer?”

“Wha?  Oh, no, it’s not.  No, I just found my soulmate, but he basically told me to get lost so I’m not really in the best place right now.”

“No need to apologize,” Bruce assured her, a mournful smile on his face.  “I understand perfectly.  Do you want to talk about it?”

“No thanks, right now I just want to curl up in some fuzzy blankets and watch Disney movies,” she sniffled.

At that moment their conversation was suspended as Dummy trundled up to them, fire extinguisher in hand.  He began to nudge Darcy with it repeatedly, seemingly insistent.  “Dummy, what?”

“He wants to give it to you, Miss Lewis,” explained JARVIS, joining the conversation.  “It’s his favorite fire extinguisher, and he wants you to take it.  He thinks it will cheer you up.”

Touched by the bot’s gesture, Darcy accepted the fire extinguisher with a whispered, “Thank you,” and leaned forward to hug the bot with her free arm.  Dummy bent over her and rubbed her back with his now empty claw.  When she released him, he reached up and patted her head just like he did with Stark before scooting off to another part of the lab.

“Might I add, Miss Lewis, that I have taken the liberty of ordering your favorite ice cream.  It will be sent to your room as soon as it has arrived,” said JARVIS.  “And should you need anything else, you only have to ask.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”  Darcy looked back towards Bruce only to discover that he had moved away towards his lab space, but was quickly returning with a flower in hand.  When he had reached her, he held out the flower which was a rich burgundy shade and handed it over.

“Dummy seems to have the right idea,” he said.  “I hope you feel better soon.”

She gave him a watery smile.  “Thanks, Bruce.  This means a lot.”

“Well you mean a lot to us.”  Darcy would have hugged him if he had been anybody else, but she simply nodded instead and started to head to her room.

 

 

****

 

 

**Tony Stark**

  Hey think it's been enough time or will Lewis get mad at me if I show up?

**Big Guy**

She left for the day.

**Tony Stark**

Wait really did something happen?

**Big Guy**

Her soulmate rejected her.

**Tony Stark**

I'm on it

**Big Guy**

Tony, wait.

**Big Guy**

Maybe you should leave her be for awhile.

**Big Guy**

Or at least let Jane handle it.

**Big Guy**

ANSWER YOUR PHONE TONY.

 

 

****

 

 

“JARVIS, do you know who Lewis’s soulmate is?  I need to educate them.”

“Miss Lewis’s soulmate is Sgt. Barnes,” answered the AI.  “But sir needn’t bother.  Miss Romanov is taking care of the matter already.  She is being very thorough.”

“Nat’s great, sure, but I need to add my own personal touch.”

“I have already taken the liberty of suspending Sgt. Barnes’s elevator, heating, and water heater privileges.  It seems when he has finished ‘speaking’ to Miss Romanov, he will have to climb eighteen flights of stairs to his _tragically_ chilly room.”

“And this is why I love you, J.  But I can do you one better.”

“Sir?”

“Call Steve.”

 

 

****

 

 

Darcy curled up tighter in her cocoon of blankets on her couch and tried not to think.  Instead she focused on the large tv screen before her, which was playing The Lion King, while waiting for Jane.  She had texted her best friend an explanation of what had happened and asked her to drop by before the date with Thor.  Jane had yet to text back, so she was probably still asleep.  In the meantime, the mint chocolate chip ice cream JARVIS had promised her had arrived, so at least now she had something to stuff her face with.

There was a knocking on the door, and she paused the movie to get up.  Expecting it to be Jane, she was astonished to open the door to Stark, who was carrying a tote which clinked suspiciously. 

“Um, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m here to help.  I heard what happened and I—”

“No,” Darcy cut him off.  “I’m not really sure you can help, Stark.  I mean, you have Pepper for a soulmate so you’re not really going to be able to reassure me or anything right now.”

“Actually, she isn’t my soulmate.”  When she only gaped at him, he went on.  “My words are real generic.  I’ve heard hundreds upon hundreds of people say them to me.  It’s highly likely that my soulmate has passed me by.  So now that you’ve heard my sad little tale of woe, can I come in?”

Without a word she stepped aside, and he strode in.  Stark dropped the bag onto the table in front of the couch.  He started pulling out various bottles filled with vodka, scotch, wine, and more.  “Come on, come pick your medicine,” he called.

She stared at him in disbelief.  “This is your idea of helping me Stark?”

“To be honest this is really plan C, but what else did you expect?  This is _me_ we’re talking about.  Also if we’re going to get drunk together you need to call me Tony.”

“Fine,” she capitulated.  “And you’re going to call me Darcy now, I take it?”

“Always knew you were smart.”

She cocked her head to one side and studied him.  “Y’know, it’s gonna be really hard to respect you after this.”

Tony looked up at her, his expression unperturbed.  “One, you didn’t really respect me to begin with.  Two, you wouldn’t have respect for me when you became my personal assistant anyway.”

At that she opened her mouth to inform him, once again, that she had not decided whether or not to take the job offer.  But this time, she stopped, thinking.  Darcy Lewis was a pro at rolling with the punches, and not just an hour ago had she gotten a real knockout blow.  It was time to get back up.  “Alright,” she determined.  “I’ll take it.”

There was a knowing smirk on Tony’s face, but he asked anyway, “Take what?”

“I’ll take the job.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time....  
> THE FIC MAY BE OVER BUT THE STORY ISN'T!
> 
> That's right! There'll be a sequel, which will include the requests a few of you had about Natasha. So, I know some of you said you would be mad at me if I didn't fix everything, but just remember--there's more on the way!
> 
> For those of you who made requests about what you wanted to see in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed them! Dummy was so cute, and JARVIS was so sneaky. I'm really glad I got those requests because I had a lot of fun writing them.
> 
> If anybody else has any requests on what they want to see in the sequel, please let me know! I've already been asked to include a description of what Nat said to Bucky, as well as having her fight him. If there's anything else that comes to mind, feel free to speak your mind.
> 
> Also, what did everybody think of Tony and Bruce? I didn't quite expect Tony to show up as much as he did in this chapter; it was really surprising.
> 
> Another thing, the flower Bruce gave Darcy is a very rare flower called a chocolate cosmo, named because it actually smells like chocolate. No, really. Here's a link:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmos_atrosanguineus
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much to everybody for reading this and supporting me. I feel so humbled that so many people like my writing--something I honestly never expected. So thank you!


End file.
